Brigand
''As dark as the blood that they spill these assassins are no-one to trifle with. They excel in the arts of murder, but at the cost of having reduced skills in other fields. '' Hit Die: d8 Class Skills The Brigand's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Acrobatics (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Climb(Str), Computer Use (Int), Craft (Int), Disable Device (Dex), Disguise (Cha), Knowledge (Dungeoneering) (Int), Perception (Wis), Repair (Int), Sleight of Hand (Dex), and Stealth (Dex). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. 'Class Features' 'Weapon and Armor Proficiency' A brigand is proficient in all simple weapons, as well as rapiers, longswords, battleaxes, greataxes and all thrown weapons. They are proficient in Light Armor, but not shields. 'Critical Strikes' Whenever the brigand scores a critical hit, they add 1/2 of their brigand level to the confirmation roll. (Min. 1). 'Sneak Attack' If a brigand can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The brigand's attack deals extra damage anytime her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the brigand flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and increases by 1d6 every other brigand level thereafter. Should the brigand score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. With a weapon that deals nonlethal damage (like a sap, whip, or an unarmed strike), a brigand can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual –4 penalty. The brigand must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A brigand cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet, unless it is with a thrown weapon, in which case the range is 40 feet. 'Poison Use' Brigands are trained in the use of poison and cannot accidentally poison themselves when applying poison to a blade (See Poison ). 'Arts of Murder' Starting at 4th level, the brigand may increase their ability in dealing death to their targets. They may select one of the following abilities which passively apply to their sneak attack or other abilities as noted. They may select each ability more than once, and may select one ever four levels. (4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, 20th.) Deadly Strike: ''Increases sneak attack damage by an additional die. (+1d6) ''Bleeding Wounds: ''Sneak attack damage causes 1 additional point of bleeding damage for each sneak attack die. ''Burning Poison: ''Poisons applied to the brigands weapon have an increased DC of +4. ''Stealth Master: ''Stealth and Disguise Skills are increased by +4. ''Acrobatic Master: ''Acrobatics and Climb skills are increased by +4. ''Mixed Poison: ''The brigand may apply an additional poison to a single blade at once. ''Mugging Blow: ''Sneak Attacks grant currency based on the specific creature equal to their damage when inflicted. (Monsterous Humanoids and Humanoids only. Some Exceptions.) ''Bone Breaking Blow: ''Sneak Attacks have a chance to immobilize the target (Additional selections of this art increase the DC to save). ''Weakening Blow: ''Sneak Attacks grant the target a penalty to damage equal to the number of die for one turn (Additional selections of this increase the duration by 1 1/2 turns). ''Unhealing Wounds: ''Forces people who are trying to heal damage dealt by a sneak attack to make a caster level check equal to 10 + the number of sneak attack die or fail (Additional selections increase this further.) ''Infected Wounds: ''Causes sneak attacks to cause a target to become diseased based on the material of the brigand's weapon (Additional selections of this increase the DC of the disease by 4 per selection.) ''Crippling Strike: ''Sneak attacks reduce the movement speed of the target by the number of sneak attack die multiplied by 5 for one turn (Additional selections of this increase the duration by 2 turns.) 'Throw Master' Starting at 4th level the brigand doubles his dexterity modifier that is applied to attacks with thrown weapons. 'Bonus Feat' At 6th, 12th and 18th level the brigand may select a bonus feat. This feat must be a thrown weapon feat. 'Deep Wound' At 8th level, if the target of a brigand sneak attack attempts to take an action on it's next turn after the brigands blow, it is dealt additional damage equal to 1/2 of the brigands sneak attack die. 'Advanced Tech Training' At 10th level the brigand may use twice as many Techs as characters without advanced tech training. 'Bitter Wound' At 14th level, targets who suffered a sneak attack by the brigand take a penalty to attack and skill rolls equal to the number of sneak attack die the brigand has on their next attempt. 'Poison Master' At 14th level, damage dealt by a brigand's poison is doubled. 'Fatal Wound' At 18th level, whenever a brigand makes a full attack sneak attack, the damage of all of their individual attacks is considered to be the damage of a single attack for the purposes of massive damage. 'Assassin' At 20th level, the brigand adds his brigand level to the damage of all sneak attacks, and all weapons wielded by the brigand are considered to have the ''agile property. Also people slain by the killing blow of the brigand is difficult to revive, and people who attempt to do so must make a caster level check equal to 10 + the level of the brigand + the number of sneak attack die he has in order to do so with a raise dead or similar spell. Wish, True Resurrection and ''Miracle ''are exceptions to this.